


The Price Of Love

by personface



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Raven-centric, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personface/pseuds/personface
Summary: This is a snippet of a much longer work. I'm curious if anyone would be interested.Beast Boy tries to kiss Raven. Sure she's incabable of being loved she lashes out.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	The Price Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cost Of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922376) by [personface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personface/pseuds/personface). 



“Hey Raven?” He decidedly didn’t look at her. He was suddenly so nervous _her_ stomach had butterflies. “You know that date we planned? Well, just in case it never comes…”

He leaned in and kissed her. At first she froze, then she relaxed, then she started to return it. Then her energy flew out and knocked him back 30’ where he hit his head on the pier.

Cursing under her breath she flew over to him, instantly turning him on his side to look at his head. Like all Titans he was far more resilient than the average human but that didn’t mean he was impervious to harm… or pain.

Groaning he tried to sit up and she shushed him, telling him to stay still. “Don’t move, I need to heal that.”

“Rae… what happ’n’d?” He was groggy and that worried her, even if she knew there’d be no lasting damage.

“I was an idiot and you got hurt.” She said bitterly, rapidly but carefully knitting his skin back together. She knew she was spending more energy to fix him than if she went slower but she didn’t care. She was furious at herself.

By the time BB was ready to sit back up she was just about done and placing a hand on the wound she made sure to heal the lingering pain, as well.

“Oh.” He said, memory coming back to him. “Sorry, guess I shouldn’t’ve surprised you like that.”

She glared at him. “You know full well we were far past that point when- we’re done here. I’m going to meditate and when Aqualad gets here, we’ll get the mission done.” She said putting up her hood.

“Raven, wait!” BB grabbed her wrists and a jolt of electricity snaked down her skin shocking him without remorse.

“ **Don’t** touch me.” She said, eyes glowing red, voice in multiples. She flew back about 10’ before taking a deep breath. Her eyes calmed, but her thoughts still churned. How dare she put her happiness over the safety of others. Over _his_ safety. “I need some space.”

Like the idiot he was, he kept advancing. Rage at his gall, frustration at his persistence, and anxiety at possibly hurting him, really hurting him, built up quickly. Channeling it, she shot low-voltage black lightening from her hand, not enough to harm him, but enough to be literal torture.

As she forced him to his knees, she vaguely wondered if this was what Robin saw when they were infected with nanites. She anchored her control to his threat level (both physical and emotional), making it so when she saw he was too weak to advance on her, or try to overwhelm her, she could come back, and, hopefully, do damage control. Then she gave over to her sadistic side, so watching him didn’t destroy her.

To Beast Boy every nerve was on fire. There was no shifting, he was only able to focus on the pain. He felt his already sharp nails trying to rip their way out of his gloves. His breath was almost non-existent. He was trying not to claw his skin off. It hurt so much. She was hurting him. He still loved her. She was going to kill him. He wondered how long he could survive this pain before passing out. Surely not much longer. Please. He was sorry, he didn’t know what he did but make it stop.

“Ra-ven. Hurts.”

She nearly collapsed at that but her demonic side didn’t let her. “Aw, what’s wrong?” Her multiple voices shone through. Vaguely she realized she hadn’t set verbal boundaries and this could go very, very bad. She also knew this was the only way to get through to him. “Is the little _brat boy_ too weak to fight back? Or just a coward.”

Something changed in him at that, where there’d been determination, now there was only acceptance. She wasn’t going to stop hurting him, and he couldn’t hold out much longer. The only thing he could hope to do was convince her she was wrong.

“Won’t… fight yo-.” His voice cut off in a wracking cough as he failed to take a breath. Seeing him so resigned switched control over to her once more.

Instantly, she fell to her own knees, silently sobbing, hating the fact that there was a part of her that could not just do that but enjoy it so entirely. It didn’t help that physical pain always coursed through her after ever allowing such a switch.

Shockwaves ran through her for almost a minute before she finally managed to stand and look at the person she loved. He sat there, weary, watching her. Had she not been an empath she would’ve thought him fed up, or waiting to see if she’d attack again. She was an empath though, and she knew he was just heartbroken. And, like the idiot he was, it wasn’t even for his sake but hers!

“Did that make you feel better?” He asked, tiredly. Bitterly. He made no move to get closer. He hadn’t given up, she could feel that much, but he was subconsciously adding this onto the pile of deserved pain. She made a point to deal with that later.

Tentatively, she stood. She walked a few feet forward to him and stopped. “Do you know why I did that?” She said, not apologizing. Not yet.

He sighed, and to her astonishment she felt him resign himself to more electric pain. “You’re afraid.” She gaped. She just electrocuted him because he wasn’t leaving her alone, and he was still capable of thinking of things from her pov? “You’re afraid you’re going to hurt someone, possibly and probably me, and because you don’t trust me you don’t want me to try and help.”

“Given your most recent display of self-preservation I’d say I was right not to trust your judgement.” She said, unimpressed.

“I knew the risks,” he shrugged, still slumped on the ground. “I just had my priorities straight.” Another shockwave went through her, nearly bowling her over. She took a few steps forward and knelt down in front of him but out of reach.

“So you knew I might just ruthlessly try and torture you?” She was skeptical, to say the least.

“Raven, you lash out when you’re scared, hurt, confused, or embarrassed. It’s not hard to imagine you being all of those at any given moment given how things are changing.” He was SO tired. The pain had vanished completely but it was so exhausting.

“Then why would you do that?” she asked, and to his astonishment, and mild horror, she was almost back to tears.

He was very confused at this development. Still, the question was hardly less worrying. “Are you joking?”

She was baffled at whatever that meant. “No.” She swallowed before continuing. “I _hurt_ you. I chose to do that, of my own free will, and you stayed, willingly went through that, because… you have a crush on me? I don’t understand.”

“Raven,” he said, frustrated. “You’re the coolest girl I know. You kick more butt than all the other titans combined, You’re thoughtful, and you try your hardest to be kind, even when emotions are terrifying for you. You put up with me, you’re _super_ perceptive… and you’re so brave! You stayed when things were hopeless, really hopeless, because you thought maybe things could get better.”

He figured there had to be a way to say what he really meant without panicking her. After all, they seemed to be growing, right?

“More than that though… you care. You got thrown to earth, with way too much baggage for one teen, and you instantly tried to do good. You tried to protect us and even if you always have to do it with an insult, you make sure I don’t do anything too stupid, like microwave the fork that one time.”

He scratched his head and grinned, feigning embarrassment. She smirked. He still hadn’t said what he needed too; apparently he was still just Beast Boy. Eventually he just settled for the truth. “You’re not gonna wanna hear this, but YOU’RE not bad. Maybe, _maybe_ , you’re powers come from a bad place but that doesn’t make you bad. Your powers are used for good and therefore they’re good. I know what you are, and so do the others. And we’d still all die for you.”

Suddenly they were sitting on glass. He supposed there were worse ways her power could’ve manifested.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Was any of it ooc? Would you like the rest of the fic?


End file.
